Injustice 2 Equestria Girl finales
by Sparkle Cronine
Summary: finales de los personaje de equestria girl que hubiera pasado ellas si salvara al mundo ?
1. Final twilight (SCI TWI)

**Final Twilight**

Twilight: aun que el intelecto de Brianniac era impresionarte no podía permite que ese invasor se llevara mi hogar, cuando lo derrote quería investigar su colección me vincule con su nave luego de un tiempo me había desvinculado con la nave calavera , por algunas razón pero sentía un sentimiento, que me decía: coleccionar todo se mas fuerte y tener mas poder sin darme cuenta me transforme en Midnight , mi fuerza de voluntad me abandono pero al menos disfrutare coleccionar poder y conocimiento de varios mundo, y mis amigas no sera problema simplemente yo las mate


	2. Final Pinkie pie

**Final de Pinkie pie**

Pinkie pie: ese Brianniac podría ser muy listo pero no pudo con mi personalidad que termino sobrecargado su mente, sin entender mi personalidad verdadera termino derribado luego me dirigí a su colecciones, y luego esparcir mi alegría a todas ciudad no después las regrese a su lugares de origen, entre todos eso mundo regresaba a su dimensiones, vi una muy peculiar vi alguien similar a mi llamada Pinkamena, gente sufriendo por su maldad y con miedo vi también a mi propia familia tenia poderes de roca bajo su liderazgo, no podía pedir ayuda mis amigas estaba cansada por la batalla , le pedí ayuda la liga de justicia para que me ayudara con este asunto, no dejare que ningún mundo que sufra, los malos sera detenido eso un promesa que no fallare


	3. Final de Applejack

**Final Applejack**

Applejack: que inútil Brianniac el subestimo a una campesina, el pensaba que no lo podía vencerlo ese fue error subestimar a un apple , también estaba muy emocionada al vencer esa verdura parlante, decidir entregárselo a batman luego busque a mi familia y lo envié a mi hogar luego mi amigas de camino a nuestro dimensión aun no creía mi victoria con mi gran fuerza ante el invasor,pero antes de irme de ese mundo héroes me lleve unas piezas de maquinaria del invasor y claro batman me lo permitió le dije para la iba utilizar para mi granja, murciélago me dio bueno consejos como se un gran empresario si llego hacerlo algún día y también me dejo una comunicador si algún día me quiero convertir en detective, a pesar de todo esto bueno pelear por la verdad


	4. Final de Rarity

**Final de Rarity**

Rarity: con los poderes mi medalla puede vencer ese invasor le dice su merecido nadie se mete con Rarity la gran diseñadora , investigue su colecciones había desde guerrero de otras tierra, mientras visita mundo tras mundo no me detenía mundo que visita era una gran inspiración para mi trabajo, cuando termine viajar en todas las dimensiones de nave mi aviso que alguien entro tierra de los héroes fui enseguida investigar no podía creerlo lo veía, todos villanos que había enfrentados había regresado desde las Dazzling y Gaia , Midnight Sparkle , Sunset Demonio y unos villano de otro mundo donde viene sunset , nave me respondió debido mis viajes a dimensiones con mi poderes funcionara como un portal para villanos para regresar en tiempo ante fuera vencidos ellos, tendré ensuciar mas para salvar al mundo ¿ ahora tengo contarle todos amigas y la liga como hay tantos villanos debido por mi solo espero que me perdonen ?


	5. Final de Fluttershy

**final de Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: todo siempre me ha juzgado por siempre tímida y débil y que no podía hacer nada pero, todo cambio cuando derrote al invasor, reuní a los héroes le interesaba cuidar a la naturaleza comencé motivarlo cuidarnos de animales y su habita un dia cuando fui a una cueva un murciélago gigante me mordió, vixen noqueo a tiempo ese murciélago que era man-bat , que suerte tengo batman me logra hacerme un antídoto para curarme me sentía bien pero a vez la extrañas, cuando regrese a casa desarrolle nuevo poderes podía convertirme en vampiro ahora tengo dos poderes podres ayudar a los animales y cuidar mas del ambiente y asustar algunos cazadores pero si esto no funciona , dominare el mundo con mis animales solo espero las cosas funcionen


	6. Final Rainbow Dash

**Final de Rainbow Dash**

Rainbow Dash: vaya ese cabeza hueca de Brianniac con es mas genio no pudo con mi gran talento y habilidad el pensó que me había confiado de mi velocidad ese fue error, cuando lo derrote me di cuenta ademas de mi y Barry investiga en otros mundos al final lo encontré las personas mas rápidas del con ello funden una legión de velocidad, junto con mercurio , sonic, speedy, flash, dash,y jajaja vaya claro y un ave llamada el Redd, junto ello protegeremos al mundo y también entrenaremos futuros guerreros de velocidad , que genial ser héroe para pelear justicia pero mejor disfruto mucho darle su merecido a los malos, también disfruta la un 20 por ciento mas genial


	7. final de Sunset Shimmer

**Final de Sunset Shimmer**

Sunset: vaya villano que resulto ser Brianniac que bueno vi sus recuerdo para ver que planeaba. usado mi magia y habilidades lo derrote una vez hecho eso, primero restaure la ciudades mundo que robo, luego en mi dimensión le ordena la nave absorbe la magia de mi mundo acabado con esa magia maligna después de eso de regresar a casa todo era normal pero sentía durante una semana magia no se había manifestado mi amigas me decía si quería regresar mi hogar equestria ellas me entendía me despide de ella les dije regresaría en una semana, unas estuve allá fui castillo de canterlot y la princesa celestia me estaba esperando le pedí perdón todo lo que hice en el pasado a ver su mirado ella me extraño mucho... ...es bueno regresar donde esta tu corazón


End file.
